1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of efficiently providing communication with and monitoring the location of an individual utilizing a unique blend of various technologies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art systems have been proposed for the tracking of patients or other objects. Examples of some of such devices and systems are described below.
Hawkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,751 sets off an alarm when the signal strength of a transmitted signal falls below a predetermined level. Narcisse, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,273 provides a similar out of range alarm system. These patents deal with a simple strap on transmitter. In that regard, these devices are more akin to the traditional house arrest system that transmits periodically to a fixed receiver. In this case, instead of an auto dialer, it sounds an audible alarm. The present invention, by contrast, incorporates both a receiver and transmitter that can communicate with multiple base stations. This allows the unit itself to communicate in both directions, and in conjunction with other short range RF communication devices such as Zigbee devices, can be used to track the unit without use of the GPS or transmitter.
Ross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,275 discloses a movement monitoring system having a wrist band 22 including a receiver 30, a battery and switch 32 and a transmitter 34. The receiver is continuously activated and the transmitter is normally deactivated unless activated by the receiver in response to a signal from a detector. This patent specifically identifies the problems of bulky batteries and of the need to recharge such a device if it is left in transmit mode all of time.
Beetz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,171 discloses a system for patient monitoring which includes a body sensor for measuring a physiological parameter. This device utilizes a cellular mobile radiotelephone system for tracking purposes. The unit in this patent uses a dedicated sensor device.
Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,397 discloses a self-contained tracking unit and GPS tracking system. This device utilizes solar power to address power consumption issues.
Werb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,533 discloses an asset and personnel tagging system utilizing GPS. Werb et al. primarily use a local area LAN, like WiFi, or RFID, to relay GPS data to a server. To use the Werb et al. device, a mobile unit needs to be deployed in the area the tag is to be used and Werb et al. illustrate a truck being used on a construction yard with RFID relaying GPS data to it.
Schwartz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,916 discloses a computerized system which provides a method to inventory articles, to locate lost or stolen articles and to recover a lost or stolen article. The system applies an electronic tag to each article of a multiplicity of articles or only to a valuable article and employs a computer to maintain an inventory of all articles. Use is made of a global positioning system to locate a lost or stolen article as well as to track movements of the article. A history of the movement of the article may also be plotted on a map. An electronic geographic boundary area may also be placed around an article that can be used to emit a signal indicative of the article leaving the area. This patent is used for asset tracking and its programming was unique, setting it apart from other devices of this type.
Holtzman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,272 discloses a method of communicating with a RFID tag in which a signal is received from a RFID tag, the tag is identified and a request is sent to the tag for additional data based upon the identified tag type.
Maier et al., United States Patent Application Pub. No. US 2007/0270164A1 dated Nov. 22, 2007 discloses a system and method for an emergency location information service which provides current geographic location for a mobile and non-mobile device (buildings etc.). The method may be used with a communications network 18 of a variety of specified types and allows signals from a first mobile network device to be sent to plural other network devices which includes geographical location information regarding the first device to initiate an emergency communication.
Wang, United States Patent Application Pub. No. US 2006/0182076A1, dated Aug. 17, 2006, discloses a method and system for mesh network embedded devices and relates to a method of managing such networks. The mesh network device wirelessly exchanges information with other mesh network devices on a wireless mesh network or wireless partial mesh network and uses wireless baseband connector of various specified types (such as Bluetooth, IEEE, 802.11(a)(b) or (g), 802.11.15 and 802.11.5.4—ZigBee).
Scannell, JR., United States Patent Application Pub. No. US 2006/0154642A1, dated Jul. 13, 2006, discloses a medication and health, environmental, and security monitoring, alert, intervention, information and networking system with associated and supporting apparatus. The system can used with a variety of wireless protocols (such as WiFi and ZigBee) and utilizes a wireless communication interface in combination with a processor to for activities such as tracking patient progress, creating reminder alerts and monitoring medication dosage.
Various devices and methods have been proposed but all of such known devices and methods still provide less than ideal results. Thus, there remains a need for an improved communications method which solves a number of problems with the prior art.